Lamento melodioso del sol y la luna
by Mell Dragneell15
Summary: Ante nuestras leyes, nuestro amor esta prohibido, pero no quiero perderte de nuevo y mucho menos dejarte de amar, y si eso nos condena por la eternidad... Definitivamente no tengo miedo.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Hola, ^o^ Bueno yo se que esperaban continuación de Tu amo y señor, pero la verdad es que mi loca cabeza empezó a imaginar otra historia y antes de que se me olvidara comencé a escribirla, por lo tanto también me tente a subirla, no se preocupen porque el fin de semana subo capitulo nuevo de la otra historia. Solo espero que esta nueva idea les guste y le den una oportunidad. ^^

**DISCLAIMER **: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado**

El invierno manifestaba la crudeza del frío, como también el encantó de la nieve que cubría con magnificencia la ciudad de Karakura. Aquel muchacho que caminaba con dificultad por la nieve mientras frotaba sus manos a causa del frio, se detuvo en aquel parque solitario a la espera de sus amigos, quienes lo habían invitado a dar una vuelta al centro de la ciudad; sinceramente él no quería salir, prefería quedarse bajo las cálidas cobijas de su cama, pero la insistencia de su amiga Rukia no lo dejaría en paz, así que a regaña dientes se levanto para poder ir. Miro al cielo y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, lo raro era que esos copos eran negros, el chico quedo perplejo por aquel acontecimiento, así que cuando estos se hallaban en el suelo los examino y si efectivamente, eran negros. -Pero qué diablos -murmuro el muchacho, sin encontrar lógica aquel suceso; de pronto escucho su nombre a lo lejos haciendo que volteara y viera a sus amigos, levanto su mano en señal de saludo, pero entonces noto que la nieve volvía a ser blanca, extrañado miro el suelo pero ni en el suelo había restos de la nieve negra; ¿Estaría alucinando? ¡No! El era lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber lo que estaba viendo, pero… No tuvo tiempo de llegar a una conclusión pues un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-La tierra llamando a Ichigo -dijo un chico peli-rojo, mientras seguía golpeándole la cabeza.

-¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME, MALDITO RENJI! -Ichigo tomo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo a la cara, entonces Renji hiso lo mismo y una guerra de bolas de nieve comenzó entre ellos. Ishida, Tatsuki y Sado negaban con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento inmaduro de Renji e Ichigo, entonces Rukia harta de aquella situación los golpeo a los dos. -Se pueden comportar par de cavernícolas.

-¡El empezó! -dijeron los dos al unísono, mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos ara tarde -el grupo de muchachos se dispuso a irse e Ichigo volvió a mirar el cielo esperando volver a ver los copos negros pero estos no volvieron a caer.

Entre los arbustos del parque, dos personas encapuchadas miraban como los jóvenes se alejaban. -Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer -dijo uno de ellos al otro.

-No tenemos opción, además estoy seguro que hago lo correcto.

-Pero y si las cosas no salen como esperas.

-… Tenemos que correr el riesgo.

-Está bien, pero si no sale como esperamos regresare por ella.

Ambos encapuchados decidieron marcharse, uno de ellos abrió una especie de portal dorado, se metieron en él y mientras lo hacían los copos de nieve se hicieron negros, para luego volverse a su color natural cuando aquellos extraños desaparecieron por completo.

Ichigo y sus amigos paseaban y observaban en las tiendas los regalos que darían en navidad, a pesar de todo el chico de cabello naranja acepto que era buena idea aceptar la invitación de Rukia en dar una vuelta, pues aun no tenía los regalos para su familia. Durante su recorrido los muchachos se toparon con varias compañeras de la universidad que saludaban y coqueteaban con los muchachos, sobre todo con Ichigo que era el más popular de los cuatro pero eso a él no le importaba, pues él no era de esos tipos que le dieran importancia a esas cosas, por su parte Tatsuki y Rukia mandaban miradas asesinas a las que coqueteaban con Renji e Ishida; en una de esas se toparon con Riruka Dokugamine, ambas chicas sabían que era una de las tantas enamoradas de Ichigo, aunque esta lo negara, así que la invitaron a recorrer el centro con ellos, al principio se negó pero al ver a sus rivales acepto, aunque según ella lo hacía porque no tenía nada que hacer.

Habían hecho muchas paradas en muchas tiendas, gracias a las chicas que se embobaban con todo lo que veían. -¿Le darás algo a Ichigo? -pregunto curiosa Rukia a la chica de coletas.

-P-por su-puesto que no -Rukia y Tatsuki rieron al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Riruka, mientras tanto los chicos también miraban los regalos y en una de esas Renji se acerco para molestar a Ichigo.

-¿Y piensas comprar algo para alguna chica? -Ichigo volteo a ver a Renji quien lo miraba con burla al ver un pequeño sonrojo en el.

-¿Y tú piensas comprar algo para Rukia? -ahora fue el turno del chico para burlarse por ver la cara de Renji completamente roja.

-¡Cállate! Porque tendría yo que regalarle algo a esa enana. -Ichigo se encogió de hombros y luego sonrío de lado pues el rostro de Renji seguía rojo.

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Karakura y una vez que todos consiguieron sus regalos decidieron regresar a sus casas. Durante el trayecto cada quien mostro sus presentes a los demás, platicaban y peleaban por cualquier tontería; hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar cada quien su rumbo. Ichigo caminaba tranquilo, pues ahora que vivía solo ya que tenía su propio departamento desde que entro a la universidad, no tenia porque estar prevenido de que su loco padre lo recibiera con una patada en la cara, no, ya no, ahora si tenía su propio espacio, así que cuando llegara lo primero que haría sería dormir y despertar muy tarde al día siguiente; definitivamente no había nada mejor que las vacaciones. El chico ya estaba cerca de llegar a su departamento cuando los copos negros volvieron a caer. -No es posible, ¿de nuevo? -pero entonces algo mas llamo su atención, pues frente a él se hallaban tres personas encapuchadas, dos de ellas estaban paradas y la otra estaba sobre la nieve tirada. Ichigo se asusto temiendo lo peor, pero no podía ignorar aquel acontecimiento así que corrió hacía ellos. -¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que hacen? -en cuanto escucharon el grito del chico aquellos desconocidos huyeron dejando a la otra persona ahí; el muchacho quiso ir por ellos pero se detuvo al pensar que aquella persona necesitaba ayuda, así que se acerco a ella y tomo su muñeca para revisar el pulso, afortunadamente seguía vivo, Ichigo suspiro aliviado, pero aun así examino aquella persona para ver si no había sangre o algo así, afortunadamente no encontró rastro de ello; su curiosidad por saber quién era hiso que le quitara la capucha, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que se trataba de una chica muy bella de cabellera naranja, sus mejillas enrojecieron al verla y entonces algo capturo su atención, pues aquella desconocida se le hiso muy familiar como si ya la hubiera visto antes y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, sacudió la cabeza y miro a todos lados ¿Y ahora que haría con ella? ¿llevarla a un hospital? No, no era buena idea, pues si la llevaba seguramente darían paso a las autoridades ¿Y qué pasaría después? A él lo tendrían en una mesa de interrogatorio y en estos casos pensarían que él es un pervertido que le intento hacer algo y… No, no y no, además la chica no tenía nada serio como para llevarla al hospital ¿Pero entonces que hacer? ¿Su departamento? Tampoco era buena idea, pero tampoco la podía dejar ahí, suspiro con resignación, coloco sus bolsas en un brazo y cargo a la chica para llevarla a su departamento. Cuando llego llevo a la chica a su habitación, la acostó en su cama y la tapo con las cobijas de su cama. -No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi -Ichigo salió de la habitación no sin antes tomar una manta para dormir en el sillón; nieve negra, una chica desconocida, ¿que seguía?. El muchacho cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pues ese día había sido el más extraño en toda su vida.

La mañana estaba bastante fría haciendo que la chica de cabellos naranjas despertara; los parpados le pesaban y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la persiana de la ventana. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron totalmente abiertos, se sentó en la cama y mientras se estiraba lanzando un bostezo unas hermosas alas doradas aparecieron en su espalda, entonces miro su entorno, quedando totalmente desconcertada por el lugar donde se encontraba. Ichigo despertó de golpe al recordar los acontecimientos de ayer, se pregunto si la chica ya estaría despierta, así que decidió ir a ver, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta toco pero nadie contesto, eso quería decir que seguía dormida, así que abrió la puerta y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, frente a él se hallaba aquella joven sentada en la cama y con aquellas alas que brillaban y se extendían casi por toda la habitación; se hiso el silencio, Ichigo miro con terror a la muchacha, mientras ella lo veía con desconcierto; entonces el chico no pudo evitar gritar haciendo que la pobre chica se asustara y se escondiera bajo las mantas de la cama, mientras que el salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y trato de tranquilizarse, lo que había visto no podía ser cierto, escapaba de toda lógica como la nieve negra. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y asomo un poco la cabeza, sobre su cama un enorme bulto se escondía bajo las cobijas, el chico se acerco con cuidado hasta que llego alado de la cama. -¿Q-que er-eres? -se sentía estúpido por preguntar algo así pero no sabía qué hacer o qué decir; la muchacha destapo un poco su cara y asomo sus ojos grises para observar al chico que la había asustado, él aun la veía con miedo, entonces ella se destapo por completo y desapareció sus alas. La chica le respondió pero ambos se dieron cuenta que de su garganta no emitía ningún sonido, la joven aterrada se toco varias veces la garganta sin poder comprender que le pasaba y entonces sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar; Ichigo no sabía qué hacer pero ver a la chica así le causo cierto dolor en el pecho, así que la tomo de los hombros y por inercia le seco las lagrimas. -Tran-quila no llores -la joven lo miro a los ojos y se arrojo a llorar en el pecho de él, dejándolo totalmente aturdido, una vez que la chica se calmo se separo de él y se le quedo mirando con tristeza, Ichigo por un momento se quedo perdido en los ojos grises de ella y de nuevo la sensación de haberla visto antes lo invadió, de pronto el ruido del estomago de la chica lo hiso reaccionar, al parecer tenía hambre, la chica se sonrojo de vergüenza y lo miro con timidez a lo que el chico no pudo evitar reír y ella sonrío. -¿Tienes hambre verdad? -la chica asintió, entonces otra vez por inercia Ichigo tomo de la mano a la chica y en ese mismo instante ambos sintieron una extraña calidez que los invadió por completo; desconcertados ambos se soltaron, el chico se disculpo y le pidió que lo siguiera y la chica así lo hiso.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina la joven miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, jamás en su vida había visto ese tipo de cosas. Ichigo metió dos tazas de café en el microondas y dos panes en la tostadora, la chica quedo asombrada al ver que dentro de aquella extraña cosa giraban las tazas así que intrigada se acerco a ver, pero de pronto los panes de la tostadora brincaron y el ruido del microondas avisando que las tazas de café estaban calientes la asustaron y corrió a esconderse detrás del chico haciendo que este riera por su comportamiento. -No te asustes, no pasa nada; mira, esto se llama microondas y este otro tostadora; cada uno de ellos sirve para calentar comida o pan ¿entiendes? -la chica asintió mientras sonreía, entonces Ichigo le dijo que se sentara y ella obedeció, le puso su taza de café y en un plato su pan tostado, luego se sentó él y ambos se dispusieron a comer, la chica observo atenta como el chico untaba mantequilla al pan así que hiso lo mismo, cuando lo probo quedo maravillada con el sabor, entonces decidió probar el café del cual quedo asqueada por el amargo sabor, Ichigo al ver sus gestos comprendió que aun no le ponía azúcar al café, así que se acerco y le puso. -Ahora está mejor, pruébalo -la chica miro con desconfianza la bebida pero decidió probarla de nuevo; si era cierto, ya no sabía tan mal, la joven sonrío y volvió a ingerir sus alimentos tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron Ichigo la observo mientras suspiraba con resignación, no podía dejarla a su suerte y menos a alguien como ella ¿pero qué hacer entonces? También tenía que saber quién o qué era, porque definitivamente humana no era ¿Seria un ángel? Además no podía hablar como se comunicaría con ella, mientras él pensaba ella lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ichigo estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, el muchacho se asusto ¿Quién sería? Corrió hasta la puerta y se asomo por el lente de la puerta de quien se trataba. -Demonios -susurro cuando vio que se trataba de su padre y hermanas, y ahora que iba hacer, ellos no podían ver a la chica; sudo frio debía esconder a la chica en algún lugar.

¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado y dejen review u.u y bueno les prometo que el sábado les tengo el capítulo de Tu amo y señor y de esta, eso se los dejo a ustedes queridos lectores, sin más que decir nos leemos a la próxima. ^o^


	2. Duerme a mi lado

Hay que feliz soy, muchas gracias **Cristy** por tu comentario**, hisis, Guilty y Lulii** por seguir esta historia también *o* me da gusto que les haya gustado; **annyelica** gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar un comentario**, Aime**, para mí es todo un honor que hayas leído mi fic y tener a una de mis autoras favoritas en mí humilde espacio u.u y bueno este capítulo es única y exclusivamente para ustedes niñas; mil gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que son muy importantes para mí. *o*

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 2: Duerme a mi lado**

No podía ser, porque precisamente ahora. -Demonios -murmuro el chico mientras se recargaba en la puerta y pensaba que hacer, luego corrió a la cocina y tomo a la chica de la mano para llevarla a su habitación. -Escúchame, debes quedarte en este cuarto hasta que yo te diga que puedes salir ¿está bien? -la joven asintió algo desconcertada; Ichigo serró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió abrir, pues su familia tocaba y tocaba.

-¡ICHIIIGOOO! ¡Si no abres tumbare la puerta! -amenazo su padre, entonces el chico se dirigió rápido abrir, quito la cadena de seguridad y abrió; Isshin que ya estaba preparado para derribar la puerta, entro disparado y fue a estamparse contra la pared, sus hermanas entraron con naturalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada y saludaron a su hermano que también ignoraba a su padre que se encontraba tirado y adolorido por el impacto. -¿Por qué tardaste en abrir Onii-chan? -Ichigo por un momento se quedo pensando hasta que contesto.

-Estaba profundamente dormido y no los escuche, hasta que el loco del viejo grito -Isshin que ya se había recuperado del golpe miro hacia todos lados y ensancho su sonrisa al ver que sobre la mesa había dos tazas y dos platos. -¿En serio estabas durmiendo? -Ichigo miro a su padre desconcertado, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía él y -_mierda_ -se dijo mentalmente el chico al recordar que no había recogido las tazas y los platos.

-¡Oh Masaki! Nuestro hijo se ha hecho un hombre y ha pasado una noche salvaje y desenfrenada con alguna jovencita -al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro y con gran enojo golpeo a su padre en la cabeza.

-¡No digas estupideces… Lo que pasa es que, es que… Renji vino ayer por la noche y tomamos café mientras platicábamos… Y pues cuando se fue olvide poner los trastes en el lava platos, ¿satisfecho? -Ichigo se encontraba algo nervioso y trataba de tranquilizarse pero la mirada acusadora de su familia lo ponía mal.

-No te creo nada, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo -Isshin se dirigió al cuarto de Ichigo quien asustado se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -pregunto nervioso el chico.

-Solo compruebo si mis sospechas son ciertas -Isshin le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a sus hijas, quienes quitaron del paso al chico, no es que a Karin le gustara la idea de ponerse del lado de su padre y hermana pero en esos momentos se sintió curiosa por saber si su hermano ocultaba algo, pues su actitud y nervios lo decían todo.

Ichigo tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Su padre ya había abierto la puerta y el solo serró los ojos a la espera de lo peor, pero no paso nada, abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio que su padre miraba por todos lados del cuarto sin encontrar nada; Ichigo suspiro aliviado, probablemente la chica escucho y se escondió ¿Pero dónde? Bueno eso por ahora no importaba, lo importante era que no lo descubrieron y que tenía que hacer que se alejaran del cuarto. -Debería darles vergüenza su actitud, tienen la mente tan sucia que les hace pensar cosas que no son -hablo triunfante el chico mientras los miraba con enojo.

-Lo siento -dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

-Yo aun creo que escondes algo -dijo señalándolo su padre, Ichigo se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba que hacer para que se fueran lo más pronto posible, pues tenía que saber si la chica estaba bien.

-¿Y porque vinieron? -pregunto casi indiferente el muchacho.

-Prepare un pastel de chocolate para ti , espero que te guste -el muchacho sonrió con gratitud ante el gesto de su hermana, quien lo miro también con una gran sonrisa. -Qué tal si lo probamos -hablo entusiasmada Yuzu a lo que todos asintieron. La familia Kurosaki se sentó a la mesa para poder disfrutar de la delicia que había preparado Yuzu para delirio de Ichigo, pues era chocolate; mientras tanto en la habitación del chico la chica salía debajo de la cama, acomodo sus ropas y se dirigió a la puerta para escuchar si no había nadie cerca de la habitación; las voces se oían un poco lejos así que no estaban cerca, la joven miro a su alrededor y con curiosidad comenzó a explorar el cuarto de Ichigo; se acerco a su escritorio y vio dos fotografías, en una estaba él con un hombre y dos niñas y en la otra con un grupo de muchachos, supuso que tal vez una era su familia y la otra sus amigos, luego observo la computadora que probablemente era una de esas cosas raras como las de la cocina, libros que tenían una escritura extraña para ella y utensilios que usaba para la universidad; dirigió su vista a la mesita de noche y miro el reloj que emitía un tic-tac, se acerco a él, lo tomo y se lo coloco en la oreja para escuchar el gracioso sonido; este mundo en el que estaba era tan raro y muy diferente al que ella habitaba, pero porque estaría ahí, lo único que recordaba era que su nombre era Orihime Inoue y que era princesa del reino del sol, ¿Pero luego que había pasado? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en este lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no tenia voz? Se sentó en la cama resignada pues por más que trataba de recordar no se le venía nada en la mente; luego estaba ese chico, algo en ella le decía que ya lo había visto antes ¿Pero dónde? Orihime soltó un suspiro, tal vez poco a poco recordaría que paso, además le agradaba la compañía del muchacho y tal vez cuando ella pudiera recuperar su voz pudiera hablar con el de su situación; mientras esperaba que el chico volviera para decirle que podía salir, Orihime se acerco a la ventana a mirar las bolitas blancas que caían del cielo, pues aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza también lo desconocía.

-Ichi-nii, no olvides que dentro de cuatro días es navidad así que no se te ocurra faltar a la cena -Karin miro a su hermano en señal de advertencia mientras se ponía su abrigo, para salir al frio pues su padre, Yuzu y ella ya estaban por irse.

-Sí, no se preocupen ahí estaré -el chico sonrió y se despidió con un ademan con la mano cuando estos se fueron, entonces serró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto con un trozo de pastel en la mano, al entrar miro a Orihime que se encontraba viendo la ventana con un semblante pensativo; la imagen le parecía realmente bella y quedo embelesado por varios minutos hasta que la misma chica lo saco de su ensoñación cuando volteo a verlo.

-T-te traje un tro-zo de pastel -Ichigo se rasco la mejilla disimulando su sonrojo, la chica sonrió y se acerco hasta él para tomar el pastel.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama, Orihime probaba aquel postre y sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción de probar algo tan delicioso, Ichigo la observaba con atención y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver los gestos de esta. -¿Crees que haya manera que me puedas decir quién eres y cuál es tu nombre? -Orihime miro a Ichigo y se toco la barbilla tratando de pensar como comunicarse con él, así que empezó hacer movimientos con las manos, gestos, brincaba y elevaba las manos; Ichigo no era bueno para la mímica así que negaba con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no entendía, la chica se sentó en la cama cansada pues se había cansado de moverse de esa manera. -¿Qué hacemos? De alguna manera tengo que llamarte por un nombre ¿Y si te pongo uno?

Orihime lo miro con duda ¿Cambiarle el nombre? Bueno si no había opción, la chica asintió. -Bien, pero antes déjame decirte mi nombre, yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki -la chica abrió la boca, al parecer quería pronunciar su nombre y estaba haciendo realmente el esfuerzo, entonces un pequeño sonido casi inaudible se escucho de su garganta; Ichigo la miro con asombro, tal parecía que si podía hacerlo solo tenía que intentarlo más. -No te preocupes, por ahora eso es suficiente, luego lo pondremos en práctica -dijo para tranquilizarla, pues le había decepcionado un poco a la chica no haberlo logrado.

-Ahora debo buscar un nombre -Ichigo se quedo pensando en uno adecuado, pero no se le ocurría ninguno, de pronto un libro capturo su atención, en el titulo se leía ` **Mi Universo´**, entonces el chico tomo la palabra _universo _para empezar a formar la palabra **Inoue; **Ichigo se quedo extrañado ante su idea pero la verdad es que para él no sonaba mal, sin saber que había descubierto el apellido de Orihime. -¿Qué te parece Inoue, la chica volteo a verlo con cara de asombro preguntándose como lo supo, pero al parecer no era más que una coincidencia. -Veo que no te gusto -dijo un poco decepcionado el chico al ver la cara de Orihime -entonces la chica movió sus manos en señal de negación y tomando la mano de Ichigo le hiso entender que si le agradaba.

-¿Segura? -la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, entonces Ichigo también sonrió, de pronto el chico miro la hora; eran las once de la mañana y recordó que hoy tenía que ir al súper mercado, pues ya hacían falta cosas en el refrigerador, la alacena… Y bueno ahora que tenia a Inoue a su lado probablemente tendría que comprar para los dos muchas más cosas; solo esperaba que este asunto se resolviera pronto y que alguien de donde sea que ella viniera pudiera venir por la chica, porque sinceramente el no podía hacerse cargo de ella y sobre todo porque ella no era normal. Ichigo se levanto de la cama y tomo ropa de su armario para vestirse. -Espera aquí, voy a cambiarme ¿de acuerdo? -Orihime asintió y ahí lo espero hasta que este salió del baño ya cambiado, entonces tomo un par de abrigos nuevamente de su armario y le extendió uno a la chica.

-Quítate esa capa y ponte esto que es mas abrigador, porque saldremos -Si bien, el chico no estaba muy seguro de llevarla con él, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, pues temía que algo le pudiera pasar o que incluso le abriera a alguien la puerta; probablemente si le pidiera que no hiciera nada, pudiera ser que ella lo obedeciera como lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero lo mejor era prevenir que lamentar; solo esperaba que nadie que lo conociera lo viera porque eso no iba ser nada bueno. Cuando Orihime se quito la capa, dejo a relucir un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros ¡Perfecto! Pensó Ichigo pues ahora destacaba algo mas a relucir, porque ahora recordaba que la chica necesitaba ropa; no es que el vestido tuviera algo de malo pero era algo elegante como para que andará con el t además no iba a usar lo mismo todos los días ¿verdad? Bueno ese asunto lo resolvería después.

Cuando salieron del departamento, el chico procuro por todos los medios que no los vieran y afortunadamente lo había logrado con éxito, el sabia que tal vez por el tiempo que durase la chica con él, no podría esconderla por mucho tiempo de los demás, pero por el momento si podía hacerlo lo haría, en lo que buscaba la manera de decírselos. Las calles eran cubiertas por la nieve blanca e Ichigo recordó los acontecimientos de ayer así que decidió preguntar a la chica, aunque esta no pudiera responderle por lo menos con una negativa o una afirmación el sabría un poco y además ella sabría como llego con él.

-Sabes, ayer en la noche fue cuando te encontré; tú estabas inconsciente y dos personas estaban contigo, pero no pude verles el rostro porque lo traían cubierto, además estoy seguro que ellos provocaban que la nieve se volviera negra ¿Sabes quienes pudieron ser? -Orihime lo miro pensativa, ahora sabía cómo era que estaba con él, desafortunadamente ella no tenía idea quienes eran los que la habían traído aquí porque no recordaba nada, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, bueno sigamos -ambos jóvenes que se habían detenido siguieron caminando. El frio aumentaba cada vez mas y Orihime sintió su rostro enfriarse, era realmente extraño experimentar todas esas nuevas sensaciones, pues de donde ella venia jamás se había sentido el frio y mucho menos se suscitaban fenómenos como la nieve, mientras caminaban Orihime resbalo por la nieve, pero no cayó al suelo gracias a que Ichigo detuvo la caída sosteniéndola en sus brazos, ambos jóvenes se miraron y un gran sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica; dos ancianitos que venían hacia ellos vieron aquella situación rieron por lo bajo mientras la señora le decía algo a su esposo.

-Esos jovencitos me recuerdan tanto a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes y empezábamos hacer novios -hablo emocionada la mujer.

-Así es querida, así es -el par de ancianitos les dedicaron una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Ichigo también se sonrojaba de la misma manera que Orihime por aquel comentario, entonces ambos se soltaron algo nerviosos y continuaron con su caminata.

Orihime miraba asombrada los edificios, los autos y como la ciudad estaba adornada por luces navideñas, la escarcha y los majestuosos arboles; mas de una ocasión Ichigo la perdió de vista cuando esta se quedaba entretenida viendo algo y en una de ellas se sintió avergonzado pues Orihime había tratado de quitarle la barba a un hombre vestido de santa Claus cuando había visto que uno cansado de aquélla barba que le picaba lo hacía, así que extrañada cuando vio a otro intento quitársela; al verla Ichigo la detuvo y pidió disculpas al señor, aunque este no se enojo, al contrario empezó a reír ante el acto inocente de la chica y le regalo un caramelo, luego la última vez que la perdió de vista fue cuando ella quedo fascinada viendo una cajita musical de madera que tocaba una hermosa melodía, donde bailaban en él centro una pareja y en la tapa se encontraba grabados el sol y la luna formando un eclipse; Ichigo observo esto y sintió una enorme necesidad de comprársela pero no había traído suficiente dinero, solo el necesario para lo que necesitaba, suspiro resignado y llamo a la chica para que esta volteara, al verlo corrió hacia él, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la caja musical, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el chico `_en verdad desea la caja´ _pensó Ichigo, entonces saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Sado pidiéndole que le hiciera el favor de comprar la caja musical y que luego se la pagaría cuando se la entregara; si se lo había pedido a él era por el carácter serio de su amigo por lo tanto el no estaría molestándolo con preguntas y burlas; de pronto en su mente se atravesó la pregunta ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era verdad ¿Por qué lo había hecho? A esta chica apenas la había conocido y ya estaba haciendo cosas que seguramente jamás haría con ninguna, pero ella le causaba un no sé qué, que lo estaba asustando, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando ya tratando de olvidar el asunto; Orihime había observado cada uno de sus gestos preguntándose si le pasaba algo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su verdadero destino, rápidamente el chico hiso sus compras pues no quería que Orihime se le volviera a distraer o perder por el lugar; una vez que terminaron salieron del lugar, pero Ichigo recordó que había olvidado comprar detergente para los trastes (**N/A:**lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa ¬¬) -Escucha Inoue, se me olvido comprar algo, quédate aquí y por nada del mundo te muevas de este sitio ¿está bien? -la chica asintió e Ichigo se fue dejando a Orihime con las bolsas, entonces la chica se sentó a esperar al chico, de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, la chica volteo y vio a un trío de hombres atrás de ella. -Hola preciosa, no te gustaría dar una vuelta con nosotros -dijo un hombre calvo y corpulento, que era quien tenía su mano en el hombro de la joven; Orihime se levanto de golpe pues la cara de esos tipos la asustaba.

-¿Qué pasa linda, te comieron la lengua los ratones? -dijo un hombre de cabello largo y color castaño, la chica empezó a retroceder y el hombre calvo sujeto su frágil muñeca con rudeza haciendo que Orihime hiciera gestos de dolor.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Anda no seas tímida y acompáñanos -dijo riendo el de cabello negro peinado en picos.

Orihime trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil el calvo era mucho más fuerte, entonces trato de gritar llamando a Ichigo pero obviamente no podía y ante la impotencia comenzó a llorar; los maleantes se reían de la situación y trataron de llevársela a rastras. Ichigo estaba saliendo del súper cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo con Orihime y como ella lloraba, una oleada de furia lo consumió y corrió hacia ellos, tomo al calvo del hombro, lo volteo y le asesto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejo inconsciente. -¡Que creen que hacen malditos imbéciles! -se notaba que ver a Orihime en aquella situación lo había hecho perder la razón pues inmediatamente se fue en contra del de cabello negro para golpearlo y dejarlo en la misma condición que el calvo; Orihime corrió a esconderse tras el chico y este se volteo a verla para secarle las lagrimas y sonreírle para tranquilizarla, entonces al ver esto a la chica se le vino un recuerdo borroso donde un chico la estaba protegiendo de alguien, entonces este volteaba y le sonreía, pero el recuerdo estaba tan borroso que no distinguía a la persona delante de ella; el recuerdo desapareció y por un momento sintió que se desmayaba pero Ichigo la sostuvo fuerte y eso hiso que ella reaccionara, entonces el ultimo maleante saco una navaja y se fue contra Ichigo; Orihime hiso una mirada de advertencia y el chico volteo a tiempo, aunque la navaja alcanzo a rosarle la mejilla haciéndole un corte, entonces Ichigo detuvo el puñetazo que le iba a propinar ya que con la navaja había fallado y le asesto un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que el delincuente callera de rodillas muy adolorido.

-Vámonos de aquí -Ichigo tomo las bolsas y a Orihime de la mano para irse, mientras que los agresores quedaron ahí tirados.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Ichigo se tumbo en el sillón pues estaba muy cansado; Orihime se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, entonces noto que la herida seguía sangrando y con preocupación lo miro. -Tranquila, no es nada -dijo al ver su rostro pero la chica negó con la cabeza y coloco sus palmas en la herida, de pronto un pequeño destello dorado ilumino su mejilla y su herida se curó, asombrado el muchacho la miro al ya no sentir el ardor, se aproximo a un espejo y vio que el corte ya no estaba. -Increible - susurro Ichigo para luego sentarse a su lado, entonces el chico noto que la muñeca de Orihime estaba amoratada y sintió una enorme rabia.

-¿Por qué no te curas tu también? -la joven miro su muñeca y negó con la cabeza, desde que ella tenía uso de razón por algún motivo podía curar a los demás pero jamás a ella misma. -¿No puedes? -ella volvió a negar; ichigo se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto para traer su botiquín de emergencia, saco una pomada que desinflamaba y comenzó a untarla en el moretón, la chica enrojeció con el contacto, además que el chico lo hacía con tanto cuidado que sus movimientos parecían caricias, al terminar la vendo y entonces con una madia sonrisa la miro. -Ya esta, bueno será mejor que comamos algo porque muero de hambre -Orihime seguía sonrojada pero le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y asintió al escuchar que comerían.

Ichigo preparo pasta y carne asada; Orihime hacia lo que podía para ayudarlo, luego que comieron, recogieron y lavaron los trastos, a Orihime le había gustado hacer esto pues descubrió que con el jabón se podían hacer pompas; cuando terminaron se sentaron a ver la tele, otra novedad magnifica para la chica que jamás se imagino que la gente pudiera estar dentro de esa cosa.

La noche cayó ante aquel día tan ajetreado y con los parpados cansados Orihime lanzo un gran bostezo. -Sera mejor que durmamos, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar -dijo él chico para luego bostezar también; Ichigo llevo a Orihime hasta su habitación y le dio para dormir una playera de él; cuando se la puso Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues la prenda le hacía lucir muy tierna además de que le quedaba grande y se le resbalaba por un hombro dejando este al descubierto. –Bu-bueno que due-ermas bien Inoue -la chica se le quedo viendo con duda, dándole a entender que donde dormiría él. -No te preocupes estaré bien en el sillón -entonces el chico apago la luz y se fue al sillón a dormir, pero Orihime no podía serrar los ojos pues la cara de aquellos tipos que la habían molestado no se apartaban de su mente, se tapo el rostro pero nada y luego la oscuridad en el cuarto no ayudaban mucho que digamos; con cautela se levanto y se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde dormía el chico, entonces se arrodillo y le toco el hombro; Ichigo dio un pequeño sobre salto y miro a Orihime que se encontraba frente a él. -¿Qué pasa Inoue?

La chica lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, haciendo que el pobre chico se levantara, con gran pesadez la siguió mientras se tallaba los ojos, entonces llegaron al cuarto y ella lo jalo hasta la cama y con una mano le indicaba que se acostara; Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos ¿Acaso quería que durmiera con ella?. El chico no podía creer lo que veía Orihime se acostó en la cama y de nuevo le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo, Ichigo intento huir pero la mano de Orihime lo detuvo jalando su camiseta, él volteo a verla y vio que su rostro mostraba miedo y tristeza. -Escucha Inoue, yo no puedo dormir contigo, pero si quieres puedo quedarme aquí hasta que te duermas -la chica negó con la cabeza y una mirada de suplica se reflejo en su rostro; por todos los cielos y ahora que iba hacer, estaba tan nervioso que las manos le sudaban, pero aquella mirada lo hiso ceder así que poco a poco mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo se acostó a su lado, la chica sonrío y se acurruco en el pecho de Ichigo haciendo que este volviera a sentir la extraña calidez que ella le provocaba; definitivamente Orihime había llegado para cambiar su vida.

Por fin pude acabar este capítulo que lo tenía incompleto ¿y bien, que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado y como siempre estaré esperando review. Nos vemos ^o^ 


	3. Una nueva vida a tu lado

**H**e aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes agradecerles infinitamente sus comentarios, así como también a las personas que me ponen en favoritos y alertas, también pedirles miles de disculpas, porque aunque planee actualizar no siempre las cosas salen como planeas, en fin, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capítulo 3: Una nueva vida a tu lado**

El resplandor del ocaso pintaba de matices rojizos el cielo y aquellos rayos se filtraban por los vitrales de las ventanas de aquel lugar donde un muchacho se enfrentaba a su destino; el muchacho era alto, de buena condición física y de llamativo color naranja su cabello y el cual era un poco largo; aquel chico camino hasta quedar frente alguien y coloco una rodilla en el suelo mientras agachaba su cabeza y decía. –Yo te juro y prometo que te protegeré y cuidare entregando mi vida si es necesario -una joven frente a él, la cual no se podía ver con claridad más que sus labios, sonrío con dulzura.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de repente, aquel sueño había sido tan extraño; aquel chico era él, la única diferencia era el cabello (**N/A:**Sip lo traía igual a como se le ve cuando enfrenta a Aizen *¬*) ¿Qué hacia él exactamente en aquel lugar y porque le prometía y le juraba protección a esa chica desconocida? Decidió ignorar aquel sueño y quiso levantarse pero el peso de algo sobre su pecho se lo impidió, miro hacía su pecho y encontró a Orihime durmiendo plácidamente sobre de él, los colores no tardaron en subírsele al rostro ¿Por qué Inoue le hacía esto? La contemplo por un rato, se veía tan tranquila y cómoda sobre de él que sintió un poco de pena porque tenía que despertarla, con suavidad la movió un poco para que despertara mientras la llamaba. -Inoue despierta -la joven abrió los ojos poco a poco y miro a Ichigo mientras le sonreía, luego se sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos; el chico hiso lo mismo y luego ambos se miraron con algo de vergüenza. -Bu-bueno será mejor que me de prisa, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar -Orihime sonrió mientras asentía, el chico se quedo un poco embobado con aquella sonrisa que cuando se paro se dio un golpe en el pie con la mesita de noche.

-¡Maldición! -no pudo evitar gritar ante el dolor, la chica sonrió con burla y él ante la vergüenza se apresuro a tomar su ropa e irse al baño a ducharse; Orihime se levanto y comenzó a tender la cama, ya había visto como Ichigo lo había hecho ayer así que decidió hacerlo, en ese momento el ruido de una melodía llamo su atención, así que se dirigió al escritorio; el teléfono celular del muchacho sonaba como loco, Orihime lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examino, quería que el ruido cesara y comenzó agitarlo; en el baño el chico escuchaba el ruido de su celular y antes de comenzar a desvestirse, salió corriendo a contestar; cuando vio a la chica con su teléfono en mano y lo miraba con enojo mientras lo agitaba, no pudo evitar reírse, se acerco a ella, le coloco una mano en la cabeza y le pidió el celular; Orihime se lo entrego mientras conservaba su semblante molesto.

-¿Diga? -contesto el muchacho mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa, pues se veía bastante graciosa con las mejillas infladas.

_-¡IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE TE QUERIA TEMPRANO EN EL TRABAJO!_ -Ichigo alejo el móvil de su oreja al escuchar los gritos furiosos de Ikumi Unagiya.

-No me grites tan temprano, además…

-_¡ADEMAS NADA! ¡ESTO TE COSTARA QUE TE LO DESCUENTE DE TU SUELDO!_ -Ichigo miraba con irritación su teléfono mientras Orihime se tapaba los oídos, pues los gritos de Ikumi eran bastante potentes y la chica se pregunto como una cosa así podía gritarle a alguien.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, voy para allá.

_-¡ERES UN HOLGAZAN E IRRESPONSABLE! ¡SE QUE EN CUANTO LLEGUES TE PONDRAS A DORMIR, KAORU ME LO DIJO! _

-Niño chismoso -dijo el chico en un murmullo mientras fruncía el seño.

-_¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? _

-Nada, escucha entiendo que estés molesta, por eso lo mejor es que renuncie y que consigas un empleado más responsable -dijo él chico con algo de demencia en su voz para luego sonreír.

-….. ¿Qué? _N-no te adelantes a los hechos Ichigo-chan, solo quiero que seas más responsable, así que nos vemos aquí ¿de acuerdo?_

_-_De acuerdo -Ichigo sonrió triunfante, eso siempre lo ayudaba contra su jefa que antes de colgar el chico escucho que Ikumi lanzaba una blasfemia en su contra.

-Sera mejor que me de prisa -Ichigo se fue corriendo al baño, sabía que a pesar de todo Ikumi tenía un límite y lo mejor era que se apresurara. Luego de su baño y preparar el desayuno para él y Orihime decidió marcharse.

-Escucha Inoue, esta vez no podrás venir conmigo, así que por nada del mundo abras la puerta alguien, no te acerques a la estufa y procura conectar los aparatos adecuadamente ¿De acuerdo? -Orihime escuchaba atenta sus indicaciones y que por nada del mundo las desobedecería.

-Muy bien, eso es todo, prometo llegar temprano -El chico hiso un ademan con la mano y se marcho; cuando se encontró fuera del edificio vio que Sado iba hacia él, pues venia a dejarle la caja musical que le había encargado, una vez que los dos estuvieron uno frente a otro se saludaron.

-Eh venido a dejarte la caja musical -Sado le dio una bolsa con dibujos navideños de hombres de nieve, Ichigo saco la caja de la bolsa, la cual estaba envuelta en un papel rosa con un moño rojo.

-Imagino que la vas a regalar, así que pedí que la envolvieran -dijo el chico mestizo cuando vio que Ichigo ponía cara de desconcierto.

-¿Eh? Si mu-muchas gracias Chad -los dos chicos se encaminaron hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, pues al igual que el chico de cabello naranja, Sado también se dirigía a su trabajo. El silencio se había vuelto incomodo para los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados hasta atrás; Ichigo sabía que aunque Chad era el más serio de sus amigos eso no le quitaba el hecho de que probablemente estuviera intrigado por la caja musical, por un momento le quiso contar lo sucedido hasta ahora, pero lo mejor era esperar; para su suerte estaba próximo a bajarse en la siguiente parada, así que se levanto, se despidió y por fin se bajo. Se sintió un poco culpable por no decir nada, pero ya buscaría la manera de contárselo a él y a los demás.

Orihime se encontraba recogiendo y lavando los trastes, realmente le gustaba hacerlo además de que esto era lo menos que podía hacer por Ichigo, cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a barrer el departamento y en ese momento un resplandor dorado ilumino el lugar, la chica miro con entusiasmo a la persona que había aparecido frente a ella y se arrojo abrazarla.

-A mí también me da gusto verte -una joven de cabello negro y menuda sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de la chica. Orihime se separo de ella y la miro dándole a entender que esperaba respuestas del porque estaba aquí y del porque no tenía voz.

-Sí, entiendo que tengas dudas, lamentablemente no puedo contestar a todas, solo puedo decirte que me han pedido que te diga que debes ser paciente, que debes quedarte aquí con ese chico, porque tú misma iras recordando poco a poco y que el hechizo en tu garganta pronto desaparecerá -Orihime no entendía nada, ¿Acaso Momo no podía darle más detalles? Pero si ella le pedía que fuera paciente así sería. -¿Te gusta estar aquí? ¿El te trata bien?

Orihime asintió a cada una de sus preguntas, realmente estaba feliz de ver a su amiga Hinamori, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle respecto a cómo estaban los demás, pero por supuesto no podía y su semblante se puso triste.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien -Momo acaricio la mejilla de la chica y le sonrió dulcemente, realmente se sentía mal por no poderle contar nada a una de sus mejores amigas, pero había prometido no hacerlo. -Tengo que irme, pero prometo visitarte cuando pueda ¿está bien? -Orihime volvió a inclinar la cabeza de forma afirmativa, entonces con un abrazo se despidieron y Hinamori abrió aquel portal para poderse marchar.

Ichigo tamboreaba con sus dedos la mesa frente a él, se encontraba en un caos mental preguntándose si Orihime estaría bien, el esperaba que sí, pero si alguien tocaba y ella por tentación abría y se trataba de un ladrón… ¡No! El tenía que confiar en ella… Pero y si… ¡Dios, tenía miedo! Tanta era su angustia que no escuchaba que Ikumi le hablaba, entonces ya exasperada le grito.

-¡ICHIGO!

-¡¿QUÉ? -dijo asustado y enojado

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡TU EMPESASTE, ADEMAS CON ESOS GRITOS CASÍ ME JODES LOS TIMPANOS!

-¡YO PUEDO GRITAR SI ME DA LA GANA Y ADEMAS TU NO ME HACIAS CASO!

-Porque no mejor dejan de gritar los dos -Kaoru el pequeño hijo de Ikumi los miraba molesto, entonces la mujer se tranquilizo y fue abrazar a su hijo.

-No pasa nada cariño solo discutíamos un poco -dijo amorosamente Ikumi, para irritación del chico, era increíble como su jefa cambiaba de actitud tan rápidamente, ¿que acaso era bipolar?

-Porque no vas a jugar a otro lado amor, Ichigo y yo tenemos que hablar -el niño asintió y miro al chico para sacarle la lengua, lo cual molesto a Ichigo, ese niño merecía una buena tunda. -Bueno, me vas a decir que te pasa, desde que llegaste te noto preocupado y angustiado.

-necesito que me dejes salir temprano.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Llegas tarde y quieres salir temprano? En verdad que eres un holgazán.

-Créeme que es de vida o muerte -Ichigo la miro con gran seriedad e Ikumi se cruzo de brazos algo molesta.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?

-Algo así -Ichigo pensó en aquellas palabras, de cierta forma así era, porque ahora que Orihime vivía con él, era algo así parecido a un ¿familiar?

-Está bien, pero con una condición, saliendo de aquí te llevaras a Kaoru contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? -el chico miro a la mujer con molestia, ella bien sabía que Kaoru y él no se llevaban bien.

-Un amiguito invito a mi pequeño a una pijamada y aprovechando que te dejo salir temprano, necesito que vayas a dejarlo.

-Olvídalo -Ichigo se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces olvídate de que deje que te vayas temprano -Ichigo la miro con irritación, tal parecía que ella también podía ser chantajista, el chico suspiro con resignación y de mala gana acepto, a lo que Ikumi sonrió satisfecha.

Luego de que concluyera con algunos trabajos, Kaoru y el se marcharon, el ambiente era tenso entre los dos; ambos miraban hacia el frente con inmensa molestia, hasta que el niño vio un carrito de helados y a Kaoru se le ocurrió molestar a Ichigo. -Cómprame un helado -exigió el chiquillo, Ichigo lo miro con una ceja arqueada ¿Por qué tendría que comprarle un helado a ese mocoso?

-En primera: se piden las cosas con un por favor, en segunda: no tengo porque hacerlo y en tercera y más importante: no me agradas, así que no lo hare -el niño se detuvo y empezó armar un berrinche que comenzó a llamar la atención de los que pasaban por su lado y que miraban indignados a Ichigo, el chico al darse cuenta sonrió nervioso y se acerco al niño para calmarlo.

-Está bien, está bien, te voy a comprar tu helado -Kaoru sonrió y corrió hacia el carrito de helados, mientras Ichigo apretaba los puños furioso. -_Mocoso mal criado _-pensó el chico. Para su mala suerte al poco rato, el niño le pidió un globo y nuevamente se había negado, pero Kaoru volvió armar un escándalo provocando que una anciana le jalara la oreja a Ichigo, según ella por hacer llorar al pequeño, esto provoco las risas y burlas del hijo de Ikumi que satisfecho decidió dejarlo de molestar al menos por el día de hoy, mientras Ichigo lo fulminaba con la mirada jurando vengarse.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el muchacho por fin regresaba a su departamento, ya lo único que quería era llegar comer, descansar y ver que Orihime estuviera bien, así que acelero el paso; pero con lo que no conto fue que a la entrada de los departamentos se encontraban Renji y Rukia. -Mierda -dijo el chico al verlos, intento esconderse pero fue demasiado tarde porque Renji volteó y lo vio.

-Mira Rukia, ahí viene Ichigo -la joven Kuchiki volteó y ambos jóvenes se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma -dijo Rukia al ver el semblante angustiado del muchacho.

-N-no na-da, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No es obvio, venimos a verte y trajimos algo para comer contigo -dijo Renji mostrándole unas bolsas de súper.

-Anda no te quedes ahí parado y entremos, muero de frio -reclamo Rukia. Ichigo sentía que era el ser más desafortunado sobre la tierra, ¿por qué precisamente ahora le tenían que pasar estas cosas? El chico dudo por un momento, tal vez lo mejor era que supieran que un ángel vivía con él, bueno Ichigo no sabía que era ella, pero aquellas alas la hacían parecer eso.

Ichigo comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, a lo cual a sus amigos se les hiso extraño, realmente dudaba si era lo mejor pero que podía hacer, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar. Llegaron frente a su puerta y el chico saco su llave, le temblaba la mano y entonces retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. -Qué tal si comemos fuera.

-¡¿Qué? Déjate de tonterías y abre, estas actuando muy extraño -Rukia lo miro con enojo, pero el chico no le hiso caso, entonces ya cansada de la situación le arrebato las llaves y le ordeno a Renji que lo sujetara, pues Ichigo se las quería quitar.

Orihime escucho ruidos en el pasillo y vio que la manija de la puerta se movía, al parecer Ichigo ya estaba de regreso y sonrió entusiasmada, lo había extrañado tanto que corrió hacia la puerta para recibirlo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió y aquella persona entro, Orihime se arrojo abrazarla. Tanto Orihime como Rukia quedaron extrañadas, pues la chica encontró muy diferente el cuerpo que abrazaba, si no mal recordaba Ichigo era alto y muy fornido, entonces ¿por qué este era pequeño y bastante delgado?, la chica se separo de Rukia y quedo pasmada al ver a la Kuchiki que la miraba estupefacta. Renji e Ichigo entraron y el peli-rojo quedo igual que las chicas, mientras que Ichigo miro el techo preguntándose si este día no podía terminar de una vez por todas.

El silencio se hiso y Rukia y Renji voltearon a ver al chico de cabello naranja; Orihime no sabía qué hacer pero se mantuvo quieta hasta ver que pasara con los jóvenes. -¿Qué es esto Ichigo? -pregunto Rukia mientras señalaba a Orihime.

-Pues yo…

-Ahora entendemos porque actuabas así, eres un pervertido y tú que te dabas baños de pureza -Renji negó con la cabeza e Ichigo lo miro molesto.

-¡Cállate! No es lo que están pensando.

-¿A no y entonces que es sucio depravado? Mira que contratar chicas para que… ¡Ah! Es indignante -dijo Rukia con enojo.

-Ya dije que no es así, si tan solo me escucharan -los jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos para escuchar la explicación del chico, entonces Ichigo comenzó a relatarles todo lo sucedido con Orihime, cuando termino, Renji y Rukia se echaron a reír sin creer ni una sola de sus palabras.

-Si claro, y yo soy Blanca nieves y Rukia un enano -dijo burlón Renji, Rukia entre cerró sus ojos y le dio un codazo en el estomago a Renji, Ichigo no pudo evitar reír por lo que dijo él peli-rojo, pero la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina con un puño amenazador y se quedo callado.

-Déjate de tonterías, ni un niño de kínder te creería semejante tontería, Ichigo ¿acaso estas comiendo hongos alucinógenos o estas consumiendo algún narcótico que afecte tu cerebro? -Rukia se acerco a él para examinarlo con la mirada, pero Ichigo se alejo de ella y luego la miro con reproche.

-Por supuesto que no, como si no me conocieras, te voy a demostrar que no miento. Por favor Inoue muéstrales -la chica lo contemplo con duda, realmente no estaba segura de mostrarles a otros lo que ella era, así que negó con la cabeza. -No tengas miedo, se que pueden parecer unas bestias pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en ellos -Rukia y Renji lo golpearon en la cabeza por la ofensa , entonces Orihime algo asustada fue ayudarlo, pero este le sonrió en señal de estar bien y la miro dándole confianza para que le mostrara a sus amigos que no mentía, la chica se sintió segura con aquella mirada así que desplego sus alas doradas, a lo que Renji y Rukia quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Debo estar soñando -dijo Renji mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Es imposible -Rukia no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Ahora si me creen? -Ichigo se cruzo de brazos y los miro esperando una respuesta.

-Esto es una locura, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos así que no puede ser mentira -Renji se acerco a Orihime y toco una de sus alas, la textura era muy suave y siguió acariciándola, algo que molesto a Rukia y a Ichigo.

-Bueno ya deja de tocarla, la vas a molestar -Ichigo miro a Renji con enojo al decir esto, cosa que capturo la atención de cierta chica de cabello negro.

-Y a todo esto ¿tiene nombre? -Renji se alejo de la chica y miro divertido a Ichigo pues se dio cuenta de la molestia de este cuando la toco.

-Yo me imagino que sí, pero no lo sé, porque como les dije ella no puede hablar así que yo le puse Inoue.

-¿Inoue? No suena mal -Renji se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras seguía analizando el nombre.

-Que tierno eres Ichigo, quien te viera haciendo estas cosas -Rukia se cruzo de brazos y miro al chico con burla, para molestia de Ichigo que la miro de forma asesina. Realmente en estos momentos hubiera deseado mil veces que hubiera sido Tatsuki e Ishida quienes hubieran descubierto su secreto o mejor aun Sado, si definitivamente mejor Sado.

-Ahora que sabes que no puedes mantenerla oculta ¿Qué harás? ¿Se lo contaras a los demás?

Ichigo se sentó en una silla mientras analizaba la pregunta de Renji, bueno el ya había pensado en hacerlo, solo que no estaba seguro de cómo y bueno ahora más que nunca sabía que debía contar de ella a su familia y sus amigos más cercanos. -No creo que sea tan buena idea contarlo todo ¿Qué hago?

-Bueno es simple, solo di que te la encontraste sola y desamparada, que ya investigaste y que no tiene familia, incluso nosotros podemos ayudarte con eso.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Rukia -el chico sonrió y Rukia hiso lo mismo, aunque peleara con ellos sabía que amigos como ellos no tendría jamás, por eso cada uno de ellos era valioso para él porque siempre estaban dispuestos ayudarse los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué tal si mientras planeamos los detalles comemos algo? Muero de hambre -Renji se toco su estomago que se quejaba.

-Sí, pero antes debemos presentarnos con Inoue mandril, aun no lo hemos hecho -Rukia jalo a Renji para que quedara junto a ella y entonces extendió su mano hacia la de Orihime. -Me llamo Rukia y este con cara de mono es Renji -el chico peli-rojo miro a su amiga con reproche mientras Orihime sonrió y gustosa le extendió la mano a la chica, luego hiso lo mismo con Renji y entonces los cuatro chicos se sentaron a comer después. Durante la comida la joven de ojos grises observaba de vez en cuando a Ichigo, le hacía feliz el saber que tenía buenos amigos, no lo entendía pero su alegría la hacía contagiarse de ella como también estaba presente aquel sentimiento de familiaridad que le hacía sentir que ella ya lo hubiera conocido antes aunque esto fuera imposible.

Cuando terminaron de comer y platicar, Rukia y Renji decidieron marcharse, no sin antes de que Rukia le dijera algo a Ichigo y a Orihime. -Escucha cabeza de zanahoria mañana vendré por Inoue para llevarla de compras, es más que obvio que necesita ropa y muchas cosas mas ¿entendido?

-No me llames cabeza de zanahoria y si, te agradecería que me ayudaras con eso, mañana que pases por ella te doy dinero para lo que necesite -la chica asintió y entonces los chicos se despidieron de Ichigo y Orihime, entonces ambos chicos quedaron solos y un silencio incomodo se hiso en el lugar; Ichigo miro de reojo a la chica que se encontraba sentada viéndolo, entonces para romper el silencio el chico hablo. -¿Quieres hacer algo?

Orihime se quedo pensativa y recordó que cuando ordenaba la habitación del chico, encontró entre sus libros uno que llamo inmensamente su atención, la chica se levanto del sillón para desconcierto de él, entonces fue a su habitación tomó el libro y volvió con el libro en brazos; Orihime le extendió el libro para que él lo tomara e Ichigo así lo hiso. En la portada se leía _Romeo y Julieta _de, claro ustedes saben Shakespeare, el chico la miro desconcertado y luego entendió que quería que se lo leyera. -¿Quieres que te lo lea? -la joven asintió entusiasmada, Ichigo observo el libro con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, con gusto se lo leería pero en algunas partes de la obra tendría que recitar y eso le hacía sentir vergüenza porque sentiría que se lo estaba diciendo a ella.

-¿No quieres que te lea otro? -Orihime negó con la cabeza varias veces y se sentó a su lado esperando que empezara, Ichigo se rasco la nuca y resignado abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, la chica escuchaba fascinada a Ichigo que había tomado algo de inspiración para poderlo leer adecuadamente.

Aquella historia estaba entristeciendo a Orihime conforme iba avanzando, era tan triste que aquellos jóvenes que se amaban tanto no podían estar juntos y de pronto sintió un hueco en el corazón, era como si ella entendiera perfectamente por lo que estaban pasando, aunque fuera una historia ficticia, algo en ella despertó el instinto de llorar y así lo hiso, el chico se dio cuenta de esto y paro de leer. -¿Te sientes bien Inoue? -la joven lo miro a los ojos inundados en lagrimas, dejando al chico perplejo.

-Tranquila Inoue, que te parece si lo terminamos luego ¿de acuerdo? -Orihime asintió y se seco las lágrimas, cualquiera pensaría que la chica lloraba por lo triste que era la historia, pero para Ichigo no fue así, pues los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban demasiado dolor para ser solo eso. Ambos jóvenes se acostaron para poder dormir, de nuevo Orihime no lo había dejado dormir en la sala y tal parecía que de ahora en adelante así seria, la chica abrazo al chico y pego su rostro a su pecho, entonces el muchacho sintió su playera humedecerse, al parecer seguía llorando, no entendía aun porque pero esperaba que no fuera por algo grave, al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos esperando por otro día a que comenzara.

Por fin pude traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero y les haya gustado, bueno espero disculpen mi retraso y si no es mucho pedir por fa un review. Nos leemos a la próxima. ^^


End file.
